User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO information (Structure Decks)
(Structure Deck S: Alchemy LINK has a logo that appears similar to that of the logo used for "HERO's Strike", "Synchron Extreme", "Master of Pendulum", etc., except the logo appears blue in colour and has blue blocks behind it. The box appears to be identical to the box design used for Starter Deck 2017, except "Rift Beast - Prophetic Dragon of Alchemy" is the cover card, and Sophia appears on the side. Sophia's design: Sophia has bright pink hair now and blue eyes. She appears to have a braid on the side of her bang located by her right ear. She wears a purple button down sleeveless shirt with a black undershirt her shirt is only buttoned in the middle, a long white trenchcoat, and a brown skirt. She holds a book in her right hand, most likely used for spells.) (The release date is June 28, 2017. The 2 cards revealed are the Ultra Rare "Rift Beast - Prohetic Dragon of Alchemy" and the Super Rare "Alchemage Hermes". Dragon of Alchemy: A dragon with black skin and dark blue scales holding a book surrounded by blue and pink runes (the pink most likely from Sophia's influence). It holds a spell book in its right hand and a fiery blue sphere in its left. The dragon appears to have yellow glowing eyes. SS03-JP041 - UR Rift Beast - Prophetic Dragon of Alchemy DARK/Dragon/Link/Effect Link Markers: Top, Left, Right 2400/LINK-3 Link 3 - Spellcaster-Type monsters - min. 2 If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard; place any number of Spellcaster-Type monsters you control into this card's Adjacent Zones that are not its Linked Zones. During your Main Phase, if this card is in a Mutual Link with a Spellcaster-Type Link Monster: You can target any number of your banished Spell Cards up to the number of Spellcaster-Type Link Monsters linked to this card; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 1 card. If a monster linked to this card is destroyed by battle or if it was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Alchemage" or "Alkamage" monster from your hand or Graveyard linked to this card or in its bottom Adjacent Monster Zone. You can only use each effect of "Rift Beast - Prophetic Dragon of Alchemy" once per turn. Alchemage Hermes: A green-feathered bird with a strap holding what appear to be potions around its 2 wings. One wing appears to be lightly damaged. The bird has red eyes. SS03-JP001 - SR Alchemage Hermes Monster DARK/Spellcaster/Effect Level 4 100/1200 If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Alchemage Hermes" once per turn. A Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck or Impure Deck using this card as Material gains these effects. * Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Level 4 or lower "Alchemage" monster in your Graveyard, except the discarded card; Special Summon it. * This card gains 500 ATK for each Spellcaster-Type monster linked to this card. As with all foil cards starting from Series 9-onwards, these cards have a rainbow coloured gradient on their artworks to show that their artworks are foil.) Category:Blog posts